Baratie
}} The Baratie is an ocean-going restaurant run by Zeff. It is located in the of the East Blue, close to the entrance of the Grand Line. It is the setting of the Baratie Arc. Appearance and Features The Baratie is a fairly large ship. It takes an oval shape, with the normal masts but has a fish as a front-piece/head. The Baratie has a round bottom. A small array of cannons are lined on the sides, which can be used for battle. The Baratie also has four levels: *Lower deck, which is where the main restaurant is. *Middle Deck, which is the main kitchen. *Upper Deck, where twenty three cooks reside. *The fins that fold out to the sides from underneath are to stabilize the restaurant during harsh weather and also, are used as a battle platform to prevent the restaurant itself from receiving collateral damage. The Baratie has certain parts that caught the interest of Don Krieg. One main part was that the Baratie has "fins". The bottom of the ship was rounded, and could be extended into "fins" or a battle deck. Also, the fish head of the ship can be detached to make the mobile attack unit Sabagashira I. Similar to a pedal boat, it is covered and made out of metal. Cannons are stationed inside of the fish's mouth. After two years, the Baratie has expanded with headquarters undergoing major renovations, with several floors added, and with at least two other sister ships. Characters Chefs The Baratie is owned and headed by Zeff, who founded it 12 years ago with the help of a 9-year-old Sanji. After its founding, Zeff assumed the position of head chef, with Sanji becoming the young sous chef. The Baratie staff is noted for being a staff of outcasts, exiles and pirate types. Its owner is a renowned former pirate captain, and Sanji himself came to help co-found the restaurant after being exiled from his family. Most of the chefs (including Patty and Carne) also joined up after being chased out of other restaurants and responding to Zeff's adverts for "damn cooks". When the restaurant came under attack by the Krieg Pirates, the cooking staff decided to defend it because it was the one place that had accepted them. The chefs on board the Baratie are well-known for fighting in the restaurant, usually against pirates who come to try to steal food. However, Zeff and Sanji were particularly known for attacking ungrateful or rowdy customers, much to Patty's despair, and would do so in full view of the other customers. After Sanji received his first bounty from the World Government, the other chefs responded by handing out copies to customers and displaying it inside the restaurant. Rather than being worried about connecting themselves to a famous pirate crew, the Baratie chefs are proud about it and use it to market themselves to their customers. Customers Red-Eyed Man He was a famous customer at the Baratie. His real name is unknown. Johnny, having heard of him and mistaking him for "Hawk-Eye", told Zoro that Dracule Mihawk might be found at the Baratie. He frequently visited the Baratie, but one day, he got drunk on wine and died after setting himself on fire. The flames were said to be quite beautiful. He was only mentioned in the manga upon the recollections of the chefs in Chapter 49. In the anime, he was not mentioned at all. Fullbody The Baratie was also frequented by the Marine Lieutenant Fullbody. On one occasion, he brought a date, Moodie, whom he tried to impress with his knowledge of fine wine. After Sanji called him out for being wrong, Fullbody attacked Sanji, only for the sous chef to beat him bloody in response. History Past Ten years before Luffy arrived at the Baratie, hoping to find a cook for his young crew, Zeff founded the Baratie with Sanji's help and support. After the Cook Pirates attacked the Orbit, both Zeff and a 9-year-old Sanji were stranded on a rock for 85 days. During this time, Zeff discussed with Sanji the idea of starting a restaurant floating on the sea, and Sanji promised that if they survived, he would help Zeff achieve that goal. After they were rescued on the 85th day, Zeff sold all the treasure he had and purchased the Baratie. As the restaurant's new head chef, he told Sanji (the new sous chef) that all customers would be welcome, no matter how villainous they were. Baratie Arc During Luffy's brief stint working at the Baratie, the restaurant was attacked by the Krieg Pirates after Sanji gave Gin some food. Gin responded by taking the armada to the Baratie, as the armada was starving to death. After Zeff gave Krieg some food, which the cooks of Baratie would not do, Krieg attempted to capture the Baratie, saying that it would be the perfect disguise to attack towns and other ships. The cooks began to prepare to fight against the Wolves of the Sea, the nickname given to the armada, and Krieg's weapon arsenal. Later, after a long and arduous battle between Krieg and Luffy, Baratie was successfully defended. From the Decks of the World Two years later, Baratie undergoes some major remodeling, with a new submarine dessert ship called "Sister Anko" and a hot plate expansion ship called "Nasugasira". Major Battles *Baratie cooks vs. Pirate crews *Roronoa Zoro vs. Dracule Mihawk *Sanji vs. Pearl *Sanji vs. Gin *Monkey D. Luffy vs. Don Krieg Translation and Dub Issues Due to lack of proper Japanese to English translation, Baratie was translated as Valatie in the One Piece opening music "Share the World". Trivia *There is a Little Baratie on the anime filler island, Little East Blue, which looks just like the original except it resides in a small pond. *During Patty's first debut in the anime, when he was saying some kind of motivational motto to himself in the bathroom mirror, "Eiichiro Oda", One Piece's creator, is written in the lower-right corner of the mirror. *Oda worked part-time at a restaurant named . References Site Navigation es:Baratie de:Baratie it:Baratie ca:Baratie fr:Baratie ru:Барати pl:Baratie Category:Ships Category:East Blue Locations Category:Bars and Restaurants